Cassandra Cain (Post-Crisis)
|-|Batgirl= |-|Black Bat= Summary Cassandra Cain was a covert operative employed by Batman. She revealed herself to the rest of the Bat-family when they encountered the threat of the mysterious Mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Unknown with equipment Name: Cassandra Cain, Batgirl or the Black Bat Origin: DC Comics Classification: Vigilante. Martial Artist Gender: Female Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (More skilled than Batman), Weapon Mastery, Analytical Prediction (Can read body language and predict an enemy's next move), Pressure Points (Stopped someone’s heart and then made it beat again), Stealth Mastery (Effortlessly snuck into a facility), Enhanced Senses (Located an invisible person through only smell), Accelerated Development (Passive; Abilities: Learned 127 styles of martial arts by watching a projection of Batman, and can learn people’s movements and weaknesses just by watching them), Paralysis Inducement (Paralyzed Oracle’s upper body) Attack Potency: Building level (Even while holding back, she is superior to Lady Shiva, and can one-shot her with a broken arm, and also superior to Deathstroke. Deathstroke stated that the only ways to defeat Cassandra are at a distance, or by getting in her head, and the only way Lady Shiva ever defeated Cassandra is when she let her win), Unknown with equipment Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (While holding back, she has been portrayed as far swifter than Batman, Nightwing and Tim Drake. When not holding back, Batman was unable to register her movements. Dodged attacks from a weakened Supergirl) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Played "two for flinching" with bullets as a child, took blows from low-level metahumans and was merely winded. Can take hits from Lady Shiva) Stamina: Very High (Considers smashing dozens of mannequins to be a morning routine. Was capable of watching a projection for a day or two with no food or sleep) Equipment: Standard Bat-Family gear, including Utility Belt, Batarangs, Smoke Pellets, and other equipment. Intelligence: One of the most proficient martial artists in the entire DC Universe, easily overwhelming the likes of Batman, Nightwing, and the Red Hood in her earliest appearances. Having been taught by her mother Lady Shiva, she was able to kill a man with a single strike through the skull at the age of eight, and eventually matched and defeated Shiva in a later bout despite the latter's legendary mastery of martial arts. Also, being forced to read body language instead of being taught to read and write at an early age has given her incredible reaction speed and the ability to coordinate her attacks seamlessly and without wasted movements. Weaknesses: Body language reading is less effective against someone unpredictable and insane such as the Joker. Refuses to kill under any circumstance, and will actively pull punches to avoid doing so. Inexperienced with superhuman opponents, and tends to struggle with them due to being unable to judge their strength. Dyslexic to the point of being functionally illiterate, often limited in speech. Tends to neglect her gear in favor of using her martial arts to solve problems. Feats: '-Strength:' *Hurts Bronze Tiger as a child *KOs a superhuman dude. 2 *Shatters a sword with her hand '-Speed:' *Catches multiple shurikens thrown by assassins *Deflects multiple arrows and catches one. * Knocks a gunman out.1 2. Notice the bullet hasn't passed her original position. '-Skill:' *A scientist explains Cassandras' unique ability *Reacts to multiple shurikens thrown by assassins. 2 *Is stealthy *KOs Oracle with a tap to the chest *Disables a mans finger through a nerve strike. 2 *Massive pain tolerance. Gets shot four times and keeps going. 2.3. *Getting shot was part of her training *Can stop her heart from beating according to Tim Drake. Also more of her insane training *Beats some punk assassin *Teaches Spoiler a lesson while looking extremely bored *Instantly learns a new technique while fighting the Shadow Thief. 2 *Was an expert killer as 7 years old *Can stop and restart heartbeats. 2. *Government agents are baffled by her. *Not really a feat, Cass thinks about her ability. *Holds off an angry Nightwing. *Again, disarms Nightwing *Has a knife in her heart, still manages to fight. 2. *Senses an invisible baddie through smell. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Bane (DC Comics) Bane’s profile (Both were 8-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier